Demonic Humanity
by Sakuyan
Summary: A demonic aura that challenged that of Sparda. That was the sole reason that Vergil saved the boy, and the sole reason alone. He was a tool to ultimate power, and nothing else. His mind screams this. His heart seems to say otherwise. DMC3, with a twist.
1. Prologue : The demonic aura

A/N: Behold, the first (and probably only) story featuring one of the most (if not the most) crackiest pairings in existence! However, despite the pairing being crack (did I mention it's a crossover as well?), I'm going to do my best to make it seem as believable as possible. I hope I succeed with that.

Warnings: These will change for each chapter. The prologue has **no **warnings.

Pairing: Vergil/Sagi.

Theme prompt: _Obsession._

Try to enjoy the crack my brain has produced.

* * *

><p><strong>Demonic Humanity<br>**_Prologue: The demonic aura_

It was an unhealthy obsession, and an unnatural one. There were plenty of people that Vergil would see in the run of a day, dying on the street, and he would pay them as much attention as he would the air. Death was a natural part of life, and the strong were the ones who survived. He clung to this logic for years, ever since the death of Eva. It seemed to do him well, until that damned night where he found a boy dying on the street from a beating. Vergil had grown accustomed to seeing this, so he paid him no mind. This was until he sensed the demonic aura pulsing from the boy. The aura was nothing he had ever felt before. It was a strong power, and it screamed at him. It screamed that it could rival that of his father, Sparda.

It was because of this aura that the half demon took him in, and that was the sole reason. It was not an "act of kindness", as mortals would put it. It was an act of nurturing a power that rivalled Sparda's. Nothing else. He took time to hunt demons so he could get particular potent healing items, items that would speed the healing process. Vergil needed this boy to heal as soon as possible, so he could ask him what kind of power he possessed. Each day that passed, the aura glowed brighter, and its raw power pulsed in the room. The feeling of that power coursing through his veins made Vergil shudder in anticipation. This boy would be useful to his plans of retrieving ultimate power that he may not have to raise the demonic tower, Temen-Ni-Gru. That, however, depended on how soon the boy woke up from his unconscious state. The half demon was patient, but even he was impatient in certain circumstances.

The abandoned library near his residence was his favorite place to visit, as it hosted various books on his father, along with how to raise hell (to put it in simple terms). It had been abandoned because demons tended to frequent it for a feeding ground, yet Vergil had quickly disposed of the hell prides haunting the library. He needed no disturbances when it came to studying about Sparda and rituals demonic in nature.

His ice blue eyes scanned through the pages worn down by the years, his fingers turning each page with such a gentleness that it would not leave the slightest mark. These books were precious, and they were not to be disturbed with scratches or tears. As he snapped shut the book when he was finished reading, his eyes averted to the figure on the couch. The boy was clutching onto a pillow, muttering incoherently with a pained expression on his face. Vergil mused that it was because he was remembering the beatings that those people had given him that night, but he paid it no mind. Humans had to deal with their own issues. One boy who had a strong demonic aura was not going to make Vergil play mother to him. The thought disgusted him.

A clicking sound echoed through the halls, which in turn caused Vergil to avert his eyes from the book he had begun to read and look up. They set themselves on the boy for mere moments before staring straight ahead. If this person came for the boy, they would have a fight on their hands. Vergil was not willing to give up such a strong tool without a bloodbath.

The man that appeared before him was a human, the half demon knew as much, but he also knew that he was trying to become a demon. The moving, cancerous looking redness on the right side of his face was enough of a giveaway for Vergil without the annoying aura he was emitting. It was neither human nor demon. It was not the aura of a half demon, either. It was the aura of someone stuck between human and demon, yet not half demon.

He stopped a few feet in front of Vergil, his eyes looking around the room before setting themselves on the half demon. Vergil was not one to be shaken, yet the stare the man was giving him was enough to make him question who he was, and what he wanted. "So, you're looking for the book of ancient legends," he began, eyeing the book in half demon's hand, "the tale of the demon warrior, Sparda?"

Annoyance crept through Vergil as he snapped the book shut. "That's not what I'm looking for," he placed the book back on the bookshelf, his eyes narrowing, "leave me."

The man stepped out into the light, which made the half demon able to see his features more clearly. The cancerous mark on his face was moving, and his aura was causing the annoyance to build inside of him. He could place a person's aura instantly, but this man's aura was mixed up to the point that he was unable to tell _what _he was. "Then what ARE you looking for? A demon who impregnates a woman, who then bears twin sons... That's the story, isn't it?"

In one swift motion, the half demon took out his prized katana, Yamato, and pointed it at the man's neck. "Leave me. I won't tell you a third time."

"People inherently fear evil... however," the man began to say, placing his hand on Yamato's blade, "occasionally, people may become seduced by evil." Blood began to drip onto the floor from the cut that Yamato was giving the thing's hand, yet he seemed to pay it no mind.

At this point, Vergil was becoming confused. He sheathed his katana and narrowed his eyes at the man. "What are you getting at?"

"Share with me, the story of Sparda..."

That was the last straw. Vergil wished he could take out his katana and stab the man, but he knew that he would prove useful to him, just as the boy on the couch would. However, the boy would serve to be more useful than the man, for his aura was a pure, powerful demonic aura. This man's aura was a jumbled mess. He was weak but strong, useless but useful. It sent the half demon so many mixed signals that he was giving himself a headache thinking about it.

Vergil began to walk away from the man, but not before he noticed those disturbing eyes of his setting themselves on what was his. "What a powerful demonic aura," he mumbled, setting his book on the table, "the strongest I have felt in a long time."

His hands began to reach for the boy, but in a swift motion, Vergil used his katana as a barrier between the man and the boy. "Touch him, and die. He is my tool, and you shall not touch him."

"As you wish," the man replied, picking up his book, "yet let us go to Temen-Ni-Gru. I have found a way to unlock the tower. Take your tool with you."

Useless but useful. That part of his aura no longer confused the half demon. He was useless in his aura, but useful in his abilities. He sheathed Yamato and picked up the boy, who clung to him like a lost child as soon as he was in his arms. It made Vergil uncomfortable, but he ignored the feeling. The boy was nothing but a tool, and he was not to get attached. Attachments are what killed humans. He was just using this boy for his aura. That is the sole reason he saved him, and that is the sole reason he needed him. Once his usefulness was used up, Vergil would dispose of him.

A strange pang went through his chest as he thought of disposing him. It confused the half demon. He did not need the boy after he had served his purpose, and all useless things must be discarded. He was going to discard of the man after he had served his usefulness as well. This boy was no different than the man in terms of usefulness. Why did it bother him, the thought of discarding the boy, when the thought of discarding the man meant nothing to him?

* * *

><p>Yeah, I know, I wrote the most cracky pairing in existence. I tried to keep Vergie-pants (yup, I call him that) as in character as possible, so I hope I was able to do him justice. I'll do my best to make this pairing seem believable and not something I randomly pulled out of the sky. Wish me luck on that...<p> 


	2. Chapter I : Awaken

A/N: This is going to be one of the few stories that I post where the review/hit count doesn't bother me as much as it tends to. This story is a way for me to release my creativity in a form of a strange crack pairing. This is also a way for me to ask myself if others enjoy my writing only because I write for popular fandoms and popular pairings. I'm one who tends to hate those kinds of things nowadays, so I hope that others can enjoy my writing for what it is, rather than the fact I wrote for a popular fandom and pairing.

Warnings: **Violent imagery, mild swearing.  
><strong>

Pairing: Vergil/Sagi, and now, Dante/Kalas makes an appearance!

Now that my rant is out of the way, onto the crack that my brain is producing.

* * *

><p><strong>Demonic Humanity<br>**_Chapter I: Awaken_

The half devil and he who wished to become a devil stood in front of the massive Temen-Ni-Gru, the half devil grasping onto a young human boy who had a pained expression painted on his face and was clinging to Vergil's royal blue coat as if his life depended on it. Sometime during the walk Vergil had forgotten that the human was clinging onto him as if he was his mother (the word mother made the half devil cringe), but those small, gloved fingers were now grasping onto his black vest. Vergil was losing his patience with the clinging, but he breathed through his nose and bared it. After all, the boy was to be useful to him in his plan to ultimate power. He could live through the annoying clinging.

"The activation method is as I described before," Arkham began to say, knocking Vergil out of his thoughts and back to earth, "it should be a simple matter for you. I will go to his place. I believe I know where the item we seek is located." The man started to walk away from the half devil, yet as he began to disappear into the darkness, he yelled, "You should dispose of any obstacles quickly." Vergil heard him chuckle as his form vanished into the darkness, and he huffed in annoyance.

Abyss demons started to swarm the half devil, and his ice blue eyes looked around the area. In normal circumstances, he could dispose of these demons with no problems, but now he had extra baggage in his arms. Defeating the Abyss demons as well as protecting the vulnerable human would prove to not be an easy task.

Vergil called upon the power of his Summoned Swords, and the light blue swords started their onslaught of cutting the demons in half, causing crimson blood filled with maggots to burst from them. The half devil stepped on the maggots crawling towards him, and using one arm to support the human, took Yamato out of its holster and used several Judgment Cuts on the Abysses, destroying whatever ones were not sliced in half by his Summoned Swords. The ruined corpses disappeared in a burst of yellow tinted red light, and Vergil stood up. He spiked his hair back up and walked towards the entrance, his eyes setting themselves on the human. The demonic aura was pulsing stronger, stronger than the half devil had felt it pulse before. A shudder of anticipation coursed through him. He had a feeling that the human was going to awaken soon, and he could not wait to see what kind of power he was protecting.

* * *

><p>The irritable ring of a phone passed through the run down office, and sapphire blue eyes set themselves on the object in annoyance. Dante just <em>had <em>to be in the shower, didn't he? A gloved hand reached for the phone before the shower door was kicked open and the half devil appeared, drying his snow white hair with a towel. The eyes looked at him with amusement as Dante flipped the chair, sat down in it, put his feet on the desk, and answered the call. "Sorry, not open for business yet," he flipped the phone back in its cradle and reached for a piece of pizza, "I haven't even picked a name for this joint, and I'm already getting calls."

Dante's eyes set themselves on the man that was looking at him with an amused expression. He felt a smile go onto his face as he beckoned him over with one finger. The blue eyed, blue haired man rolled his eyes at that, but walked over to the half devil and leaned over him. "You're not eating all of that pizza when I'm the one who paid for it, asshole."

"I thought you hated pizza," The half devil retorted, and the man above him snorted and poked his forehead with a gloved finger, "Ow, okay, I get it Kalas. Sheesh."

Kalas smirked and leaned forward to teach his smart ass half devil a lesson when the door clicked, signalling that someone was there. "People have the worst timing," he muttered, looking over at the man. The cancerous moving thing on his face made him cringe. _What the fuck is that?_

The half devil seemed unfazed by the distraction as he munched on the pizza. "You a customer too?" he asked with a bored tone in his voice, "Pfft, well, if you want to use the bathroom, help yourself. The toilet's in the back."

The blue eyed human was getting a bad feeling from the man, and he set his gaze on him as he began to run his finger across a desk, "Is your name Dante, son of Sparda?"

Dante narrowed his eyes and cocked his head at that. "Where did you hear that?"

"From your brother," the man stated, walking in front of the desk. He set his eyes on Kalas, causing the normally calm swordsman to shudder, and then set his eyes on the Amulet hanging from Dante's neck, "he sent this invitation for you. Please, accept it."

The man flipped the desk, and Dante did a backflip while catching his pizza with one hand. The other grabbed onto the blue eyed swordsmen and held him protectively to his chest, and he pointed Ivory around the room. "You okay?" he whispered close to the swordsmen's ear, and Kalas did nothing but nod. "Good."

Hell Prides smashed through the windows and swarmed the office, but Dante shrugged his shoulders and held his most valuable possession closer to him. Whatever Vergil had planned for him, there was no way in hell that he was going to let his psychopathic brother use Kalas to get to him. Although the man had not said that, he saw the way that his eyes were examining the blue eyed swordsman like he would be useful. Dante would be damned if he let anything happen to his lover.

The Prides vanished, and the half devil narrowed his eyes before sensing the demon's attack. He whispered a harsh warning to the blue eyed swordsmen and shoved him away just as the Prides stabbed him various times with their scythes. The fact that Kalas knew Dante wouldn't die didn't change the fact that he stared at his lover in horror. The few seconds that he was shocked was enough for Arkham to grab him by the neck and drag him backwards. "If you want to see this pretty boy again, you will come to the tower."

Dante's eyes widened to the size of saucers as the one person he cared about vanished in a burst of black light. Anger pulsed through his veins as he kicked the Prides away from him, took Rebellion from the wall, and began slashing at them, letting the demons be the vent of his anger. "I will get Kalas back from you, you bastard! Mark my words, mark my words!"

* * *

><p>Vergil stood at the top of the tower, the wind rustling through his coat. Arkham had yet to return, and he momentarily wondered if he was killed by his brother. He was distracted from his thoughts, however, when a pained filled moan reached his ears. It was the voice of a young boy, so Vergil knew that it couldn't be Arkham, so the last option was that it was the human. Not letting his excitement show, he turned his head to see teal eyes opening and then closing when the harsh light of the setting sun hit them. Vergil walked towards the human and knelt next to him, using his hand as a wall against the light. The boy's teal eyes opened again and set themselves on the half devil, and for a moment, Vergil felt disarmed. It disturbed him.<p>

"Who..." the human moaned out, his face contorting in pain, "where..."

"I am Vergil," the half devil replied, using his other hand to help the human into a sitting position, "and you are on the top of Temen-Ni-Gru, a demonic tower." The demonic aura that the boy was emitted pulsed in strong, powerful waves, waves more powerful than any of the waves the half devil had felt before. The raw power that coursed in his veins from the pulsing aura caused him to smirk. Now that he was awake, he knew that the human would be more useful than he anticipated.

Those eyes, however, disturbed Vergil. They would disarm him and throw him off his guard, which was something that hadn't happened since the death of Eva. The half devil shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. He would cross that bridge when he came to it. For now, his duty was to nurse the human back to health (although the thought caused Vergil to cringe).

"Vergil... demonic tower?" the human murmured, clutching his chest and biting his lip to the point blood seeped through his teeth, "but... I was in an alley..."

In the end, the half devil _was _half human, so he used his sleeve to wipe away the blood seeping from the tear on the human's lip, "I found you." was his curt response. The disarming feeling was growing stronger in Vergil's chest, and he refused to let it grow stronger. "Your name?"

The human looked at him with glazed eyes filled with pain, but nonetheless, a smile made its way onto his bloodied face, "S-Sagi... thank you for saving me... Vergil."

Vergil huffed in response and took a green orb out of his coat. He would begin his goal of nursing the human back to health, and when the time was right, use him for his goal of ultimate power. The demonic aura pulsing from the boy was enough drive for him to crack the orb open and put it to the human's lips. Playing nurse to the human would pay off sooner or later. The half devil wished for sooner.

* * *

><p>There you have it, the first chapter. I hope I succeeded with keeping the characters as in character as possible, and constructive criticism is welcomed if you see something I should fix.<p> 


	3. Chapter II : Remembrance and Attachments

A/N: I wanted to grab my inspiration while it was still there, and thus, I have returned with a new chapter! The idea for this story is so fresh in my mind that I doubt it'll vanish like my previous story inspirations have. It just _had _to be for a crack pairing, but hey. Crack is what I do best.

Big thank you to _Ivory Tears _who reviewed both previous chapters!

Warning: **Violent/Disturbing Imagery.** Also, Arkham creepiness. Figured that deserved a warning.

Pairings: Vergil/Sagi, Dante/Kalas.

Without further ado, the crack continues.

* * *

><p><strong>Demonic Humanity<strong>  
><em>Chapter II : Remembrance and Attachments<em>

Sagi looked out at the sunset, Vergil's royal blue coat wrapped around his petite frame. The headache that he had woken up with had begun to disappear (he vouched that it was because of the weird orb that the stoic man had given him), and he was able to think clearly about the events that happened before. He remembered walking back to the alley where he slept, when some drunken men had viciously attacked him. Sagi could pick out bits and pieces of the attack, but that was it. He remembered smashing of bottles, the sound of crunching bones, the crack of his skull hitting a brick wall, and the color red. The red seeped into his vision and caused him to shiver and hug the coat closer to him. It gave the teen a sense of comfort, something that he hadn't felt since he was dropped into this world.

He averted his eyes to the man who had saved him. Vergil, he said his name was, spoke to a man with a monotonous tone, and he seemed annoyed at the fact the man was rambling on about magnificent views confinement. Sagi had no idea what their conversation was about, but the man's random rambling caused him to chuckle before he looked back out over the sunset. It cast its orange rays on his face, warming him and causing him to close his eyes at the sudden comfort he felt. He kept Vergil's coat wrapped around him, as he enjoyed the sense of security it gave him as well as the sense of comfort he was getting from the sun.

That comfort was broken when he felt a hand go under his chin and his eyes stare into red and blue. The red mark on his face caused Sagi to shudder and try to move away from the man, but he held him in place with a strong grip. The teen whimpered at the pain, but this seemed to amuse the man further as he leaned closer until he was in the teen's face. A broad grin made its way onto it as he turned Sagi's head back and forth, as if he was an object in a museum and the man was a scientist. "Your aura is so strong now that you've awakened. Perhaps you will get over this childish fear and become somewhat useful—"

"That is enough, Arkham," Vergil's cool voice spoke, and Sagi found a katana between his face and the man who he now knew was named Arkham, "you have questioned him enough. Now, did he have it?"

Arkham growled quietly, stood up, and stared at the half devil, "Of course. He's taking good care of it. After all, it is the only memento left from the mother you both lost."

Sagi resumed staring at the sunset when the two began talking again, refusing to show his terror. Arkham getting in his face and muttering about him becoming "somewhat useful" disturbed him, but he had felt touched when Vergil stopped the man's questions with a katana between them and a sternness that not even a monster could challenge. He was confused about "memento" and "mother you both lost", but he figured that if Vergil wanted to tell him, the half devil would. In the meantime, the teen would do what he could to help the stoic man.

The headache pounded in his ears again, and Sagi presumed it was from thinking too much. He gripped his head and moaned quietly in pain, burying his head in his arms. The headaches were almost as bad as the ones he got back home, when—he refused to think about it further, deciding instead to will the headache to go away. It didn't work, and he felt his whole body throb with pain. The teen closed his eyes, bit his lip, and moaned again, but he was unprepared for the hand that set itself on his shoulder. Sagi jumped, which didn't help the throbbing pain, and turned his head enough to look into pools of ice water.

He felt a hand go under his chin and turn his head so that he was looking at the half devil. In seconds, something was pressed against his lips, and he vaguely heard a quiet order to drink. Although whatever Vergil was offering him tasted disgusting, it did help with his pain earlier, so Sagi obeyed, drinking the green liquid pouring out of the orb. The teen felt eyes digging into his back, but he ignored the feeling and continued to drink until there was nothing left in the orb. He coughed as Vergil tossed the empty orb aside, stood up, and resumed his conversation with Arkham. Sagi shivered, pulling the half devil's coat closer to his body. Chills had invaded him out of nowhere, even though his pain had diminished. It confused the teen, but he decided not to think about it, as thinking would give him another headache.

The teen heard a "ooh whee", but was unprepared for the monster that went right in his face. It made some sort of sound (Sagi was momentarily amused to think that the monster sounded high) before raising its scythe, intending to cut the teen in half. Sagi let out a loud scream of fear, curled himself into a ball, and prepared himself for the pain.

However, no pain came. He saw Vergil in front of him with his katana drawn, and the demon fell off the tower in a burst of blue, smoky light. The teen sighed in relief, but felt confusion course through him when Vergil's ice water eyes set themselves on him. For a second, Sagi thought he saw concern, but it was gone as quickly as he had seen it. Deciding that he was seeing things, he drifted off to sleep, vaguely aware of the arms that wrapped around him as he did.

* * *

><p>Vergil had no idea what had come over him. It was as if his demonic side screamed at him to protect the human as the Hell Vanguard raised its scythe to cut the teal haired teenager in half. The half devil was getting more disturbed with each new feeling that arose in his chest. Vergil felt that he was becoming attached to the human, but he shook away that thought as quickly as it appeared in his mind. The teen was a tool to ultimate power, and nothing else. The demonic aura pulsing out of Sagi in strong, powerful waves was enough to remind Vergil of that fact.<p>

The half devil ignored the looks that Arkham was giving him, shooting a glare at the man as he sat down. "I have to make sure that he is kept alive, otherwise I will not be able to use his power to its full potential. Demonic powers are strongest in living hosts. Hosts who are deceased weaken the demonic powers dramatically."

Arkham cracked open his book and sat down as well, skimming the pages of it. "So I've read. What are you going to do with him, if I may ask? What can you use his powers for?"

Vergil smirked and ran his fingers through Sagi's teal hair. "I will steal his demonic powers from him, and take them for myself. Once his powers are gone, I will use them to unleash the demonic world on the humans."

The devil human hummed, flipping the page in his book. "Can you take demonic powers out of a human? I have not heard of such a ritual."

The half devil looked towards the setting sun, his smirk broadening. "There are many things you do not know about the black arts, Arkham. You have much to learn. The ritual I am speaking of kills the human that hosts the demonic powers, and thus, the powers transfer to the one performing the ritual."

Once again, a strange pang shot through Vergil's chest as if he was stabbed with his own sword. He should not care that he was going to kill Sagi off in order to get his powers, but for some reason, he did. The half devil cursed inwardly as he realized that he was forming a pesky attachment to the teenager, which fueled his resolve to perform the ritual as soon as possible. He could not allow the attachment to form more than it already had. If it did, he might not be able to continue on with his plan, and that was something he refused to let happen.

As he cursed in his mind, he didn't notice Arkham walk away until he looked up and the man was gone. The half devil paid it no mind until the devil human returned with a photograph in his hand. "Vergil, if you would, take a look at this."

Vergil narrowed his ice water eyes and took the photo from Arkham's hand, staring intently at it. In the photo, his twin brother had his arm fastened around a blue haired human, his eyes burning with defensiveness. Hell Prides were surrounding the two of them, but Vergil noticed Dante's determination to protect the one he was holding close to his side. "Arkham, who is this with my brother?"

"That would be Kalas, your brother's soulmate." Arkham clarified, taking the photo from Vergil's hands. "I managed to kidnap him during my 'visit'."

"I see," the half devil hummed, looking at Sagi who was again clinging to him. Vergil rolled his eyes in annoyance, but he put up with it. It inwardly excited him to know that the teen's demonic aura was powerful enough to influence his own inner demon, and he knew that once he had stolen that power for himself, that no one would be able to stop him. However, the pang once again echoed in his chest, and the fact that the human cuddled his face against his neck didn't help the realization that Vergil was becoming attached to the human. _I have to perform the ritual soon, before this pesky attachment makes me unable to._..

* * *

><p>Second chapter written, although for some reason, I feel it doesn't live up to my previous ones. I hope, as always, that I was able to keep Vergil in character (which, trust me, is hard when it comes to a romantic story). Constructive criticism is welcome, as always.<p> 


	4. Chapter III : The bond

A/N: I'm writing the chapters when the inspiration hits, so not to lose the ideas that I have for them. I already have an idea for a sequel, but first I have to get the other chapters written, so here I am, writing the third chapter!

Note: This chapter's main focus is Dante x Kalas, but there are Vergil x Sagi moments as well.

Warning: **Disturbing and Violent imagery**.

Pairings: Vergil x Sagi, (minor) Dante x Kalas.

More crack anyone?

* * *

><p><strong>Demonic Humanity<br>**_Chapter III: The bond  
><em>

Kalas groaned, opening his sapphire eyes to take in his surroundings. There was blood all over the walls, the floor, the ceiling; anything he laid his eyes on, it was covered in blood. He tried to move his arms, but red hot pain coursed through the limbs at the action, causing him to hiss in pain. The last thing he remembered was being in Dante's office, having a friendly argument over pizza, and now he was in some kind of torture chamber. The blue haired swordsman looked up at the faint light cracking through the ceiling, a heavy sigh passing through his cracked lips. He ran his tongue along them, wincing at the sting, and coughed. Blood sputtered out of his mouth, confusing Kalas, until he noticed that he was being held to the wall by two swords.

When he tried to move, he felt the steel tearing into his muscles, causing him to scream in agony. More blood sputtered out of his mouth, but he did nothing except spit it out. Kalas averted his gaze to the opposite wall, distracting himself from the searing pain with thoughts of the red clad devil hunter. The friendly argument they had before caused a smile to go onto the swordsman's face. He momentarily wondered what Dante was doing before he felt his eyes close. _Dante... I hope you're safe, wherever you are..._

* * *

><p>Dante sheathed Rebellion on his back after he finished slaying the Hell Sloths, Gluttonies, and Prides, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. A fine line of blood trickled down the side of his head, but he paid it no mind as he continued walking towards his destination. He snarled angrily at the thought of Vergil laying his hands on his blue haired lover, which caused him to walk faster. The faster he could find his bastard of a brother, the faster he could get his Kalas back.<p>

_If he laid one finger on him, I'm going to kill him, _Dante thought angrily, feeling his demonic side pulse inside him. He pushed it back down and walked towards the elevator, the Crystal Skull that he had to fight a handful of demons to get in his hand. The devil hunter stepped into the elevator, closing his eyes as it descended up.

However, he felt a searing hot pain in his shoulders, causing him to shoot forward and gasp in pain. The half devil had never felt a pain so sharp before, and he touched his shoulder, wondering if there was a scythe stuck in there. Feeling that there was none, he narrowed his eyes as the elevator reached the top floor. _What the hell was that? Could it have been...? _Anger, stronger than any anger he had felt before, coursed through Dante's body as he walked out of the elevator room. The half devil remembered that whenever Kalas was hurt, he, for some reason, felt it as well. Unexplainable pain in his shoulders meant that it was the pain his lover was feeling. It was one of the worst pains Dante felt in his life, and the fact that a human, his Kalas, was feeling that pain, worried him immensely.

_Wait for me, Kalas. I'll save you from my psychopathic brother. Just wait._

A Hell Vanguard appeared in front of the devil hunter, and with a smirk, he took out Rebellion and charged towards it with a loud yell.

* * *

><p>Vergil eyed Sagi with a curious gaze. The teen had refused to leave with Arkham when it began to rain, and the half devil could sense that he was beginning to catch a mild cold. His coat was still firmly secured around the teen, and Vergil, with his demonic hearing, could hear Sagi sneeze, which was followed shortly by a cough. He walked over to the teenager, kneeling down next to him. "Are you sure you do not want to go inside? You are getting sick out here with this heavy rainfall."<p>

The teal haired teenager coughed, one of his hands gripping onto the half devil's arm. Vergil noted that it was as cold as ice, and the realization caused worry to build in his chest. The half devil snarled at the emotion, but Sagi mistook it for a snarl aimed at him, and he backed away from Vergil with wide eyes. "I-I'm sorry. You don't have to worry about me—"

"It was not you," Vergil clarified, beckoning the teen over with a tilt of his head. Sagi seemed hesitant, but after a few seconds' pause, he slid back over to the half devil. Vergil took the shivering teenager into his arms, hearing Sagi start in surprise. He felt the teen's hesitation as he slowly wrapped his arms around the half devil's waist, and Vergil set a hand on the teen's head, "we cannot have you getting sick, can we?"

"I-I guess not." Sagi murmured to himself, burying his face into the half devil's shoulder. He breathed in the faint scent of blood on Vergil's clothes, but the smell comforted him rather than repulsed him. Fighting was a part of the half devil, so it was natural that he would smell like blood. The teen closed his eyes at the warmth Vergil was emitting, despite the fact that he too was soaked. The half devil pulled the teen away for a moment, confusing him, but he blushed when he felt Vergil's hands move up and down his face. "W-Wha—"

The half devil shook his head as he continued moving his hands, noting the teen's face going scarlet red. He knew that when a human blushed, it tended to warm their face, so he stopped his movements. Sagi looked at him with confusion, but Vergil stood up, motioning for the teen to stand up as well. He did so, and Vergil securely fastened his coat around the human's petite form so he would not get any more soaked than he already was. The half devil was momentarily amused to note that his coat was longer than the teen himself, but he heard footsteps, so he turned his head, coming eye to eye with his twin.

The teen tilted his head at the newcomer, noticing that he and Vergil looked almost the same except that the newcomers' hair was straight. He started to turn around, but stopped in his tracks when the other man said, "Hey, kid. Who the hell are you?"

Sagi's eyes widened at the dangerous tone the man was using, but he turned back around, noting that the newcomer was staring at him with an eyebrow raised in confusion. The man started to walk towards the teen, but Vergil growled angrily, causing him to stop in his tracks. "He has nothing to do with us, Dante. Leave him."

The man, who Sagi now knew was named Dante, snorted and looked back at Vergil, "What is he, then? A fucktoy? Never thought you liked little kids, Vergil."

The teen felt a pang of hurt at Dante's words, but he refused to let it show on his face. Instead, he interested himself with staring at the moon which was somewhat hidden by the heavy rainfall. Sagi started in surprise when he heard something short of a roar, and then the sound of steel on steel. His eyes widened as the twin brothers started fighting with one another, and he decided that it would be best to stay out of the way.

He gently set Vergil's coat on the ground and closed his eyes, feeling his heart begin to warm up. His falcon like wings sprouted from behind his back, and he pushed on the balls of his feet, taking to the sky. The hail like rain pelted against his exposed skin, causing him to shiver, but he thought nothing of it. Instead, he watched the two fight on with a bitter hatred, the ring of steel cutting the air making his ears throb with pain.

The fight seemed to last seconds to the teen. One second they were clashing swords, the next Dante was being slammed into a pillar. The sound of bones crunching against rock caused a shudder to course through Sagi as he remembered the sound of his own bones crunching against bricks. The red clad half devil shot at Vergil, but the blue clad brother deflected the bullets with expert swings of his own sword. The metal cutting air sound caused Sagi's ears throb with stronger pain, and the blood mixed with rain caused bile to build in his throat. He had seen a lot of blood, but he had never seen so much blood come out of two people.

He landed behind Vergil and leaned over the tower, throwing up whatever he had eaten earlier. Vergil turned his head at the noise, the worry once again building in his chest as he noticed the teenager throwing up, but he turned his attention back to his twin brother. "Why do you refuse to gain power? The power of our father, Sparda?"

"Father? Tch, I don't have a father." Dante started to laugh, "I just don't like you, that's all."

The devil hunter charged towards Vergil, but he was quick on his feet, blocking Dante's charge with Yamato. Sparks began to fly from the two swords, and Vergil was able to knock away Rebellion. He looked over to make sure that the teenager wasn't looking over at them (although he had no idea why he cared if Sagi saw him run his brother through), he stabbed Yamato through Dante's stomach. Dante coughed and gripped Yamato's blade, looking at his brother with pained blue eyes. Guilt passed through the half devil for a moment, but it was gone as quick as it had appeared.

"Foolishness, Dante," Vergil muttered, stabbing Yamato deeper through his brother's stomach, "foolishness. Might controls everything. And without strength, you cannot protect anything," he saw a flicker of anger pass through his brother's eyes, but he continued, "let alone yourself."

He removed Yamato from Dante's stomach, and his brother fell to the ground with a loud "thud." The noise caused Sagi look over, and once his eyes set themselves on the rapidly forming pool of blood under the devil hunter, he felt blood drain from his face. The teen leaned over the tower, his chest aching as he threw up water like vomit, and he coughed once his spell was over. He heard the sound of a sword once again cutting through flesh, yet he did his best to block out the sounds of gurgling. The familiar blue coat wrapped around him again, and he buried himself into it as best he could. The teenager felt himself being picked up and his head pressed against a warm, familiar shoulder, the sense of security coursing through him once again. He looked over Vergil's shoulder and noticed Dante walking towards them slowly with a look of insanity, but he didn't have time to ask Vergil what it was all about as the half devil jumped off the tower with Arkham following behind.

The last thing he heard was a loud scream, the scream of a name.

"_KALAS!"_

* * *

><p>I figured that was a good place to end it. Keeping Vergil in character is becoming harder by the chapter, but I am doing my best to make sure that I do his character justice. Constructive criticism is welcome, as always.<p> 


	5. Chapter IV: Ties that Bind

A/N: I haven't updated this story for a while, and for that I apologize. Real life decided to give me a few slaps in the face, but thanks to Kalyan from y!gallery who finished my Vergil/Sagi picture, my inspiration has once again been flared. If anyone would like a link to said picture, feel free to ask in a review or PM. I'll be happy to provide linkage.

Warning: **Blood. **

Note: This chapter jumps all over the place, so be prepared to feel a bit confused.

Pairings: Vergil/Sagi, minor Dante/Kalas.

The crack continues.

* * *

><p><strong>Demonic Humanity<strong>

_Chapter IV: Ties that Bind_

The sick feeling had yet to leave Sagi, and his body felt weak from it. It was because of this that Vergil was carrying him to their next destination. At first the teenager blushed from embarrassment, but after the half devil told him that he didn't mind carrying him until the sickness passed, he relaxed in Vergil's arms and observed the area. There were various inscriptions on the walls, along with blood on the walls. Sagi assumed that the blood was from demons, but it could have also been old blood from the previous people imprisoned in the tower.

The reason he knew that others were imprisoned was because of Arkham rambling on once again about the story of the tower. Sagi had fallen asleep during his rambling, and when he had awoken, it looked like that they had stayed in the same area. He had also noted that he didn't feel like they were walking, and when he turned his head, he had come a few centimeters away from kissing the half devil.

Sagi remembered that he blushed madly at the realization, but Vergil, as always, looked unaffected. He had stood up and continued the walk, but the teen noticed that the half devil avoided looking into his eyes. He felt ashamed that one false move on his part might have broken the fragile friendship that he built with Vergil (at least, he assumed that they had some kind of friendship), but a few minutes later, he felt the half devil's hand shift under his head and ruffle his hair. A childlike grin had come onto his face at that, and Vergil had rolled his eyes before carrying on.

Now the trio was in front of a door, and Arkham was once again mumbling on about something Sagi didn't care about. He yawned and Arkham's muli colored eyes looked at him with disdain, but a look from Vergil got him returning to the topic at hand. The teen caught something about how to open a door, but that was it. He poked Vergil's arm, and the half devil's ice water eyes locked onto him, confusion in them. Sagi mouthed that he could stand on his own, and with a curt nod, Vergil set him down. The feeling returned for a brief moment, but as the half devil steadied him, it went away. The teenager waved a hand, signalling that he was okay, before their attention was drawn back to Arkham.

"The world where Sparda's power was sealed," the devil human was saying, his eyes skimming over the words in the book he carried. "And the one that will lift the incarnation is you, his own son. It must be fate."

The door began to open and the room shook from the force of the iron bars retreating. Sagi gripped onto the half devil's arm to steady himself, but Vergil paid him no attention as his eyes were focused on Arkham and the door. The devil human curtsied, signalling that Vergil should be the one to go in first. The half devil did, but Sagi stayed behind, a nervous feeling building in his chest. He gnawed on his bottom lip nervously as Arkham gave him a look filled with greed. The look caused him to shudder and back away from the man, but the devil human grabbed his arm, causing him to cry out in pain. "Come now, you come in as well."

"I would advise letting him go before your arm is cut off." Vergil's cool voice interrupted, and his familiar, comforting hand was set on the teen's shoulder. "I told you not to touch him, Arkham."

"My... apologies." The devil human murmured, but the underlying ice in his tone showed that he wasn't sorry in the slightest. "Shall we go?"

Vergil snorted and started to walk into the darkness in the door, but he turned his head to look at the devil human. "Does that woman really bother you?"

The man stood up straight, his eyes narrowing in anger. "What are you talking about?"

"Why didn't you kill her? Perhaps because she's your daughter? Did some pesky fatherly love get in the way?" The half devil made sure that his words cut into the devil human, and he was satisfied when he saw that Arkham was getting more agitated.

"That's none of your..." he started to walk towards the half devil, but Vergil took out Yamato and stabbed him through the stomach, forgetting for a moment that Sagi was there. The devil human dropped his book as crimson blood started to splatter onto it, and he coughed up an alarming amount of the substance.

"To further your study of the black arts, you sacrificed your loving wife. To become a devil as well." The devil human's eyes looked at him with grim anger, but the half devil gave it as much attention as he would the air around him. "Knowing this I thought you would be more useful to me, but I was wrong."

Arkham bit his lip to hold back a scream as Vergil stabbed Yamato further through him, but he knew that this would be the perfect opportunity to turn the teenager against the half devil, to be afraid of him. "Are you listening to this... young one? We are tools to be used... by him. Once we serve our purpose... we are killed by him. Vergil... is planning to kill you... to take your power."

Vergil's eyes widened a fraction as he realized that the teen was still there, and he turned his head to face him. Sagi's teal eyes were wide with shock and fear, and his petite frame was trembling. He was backing away from the half devil along with shaking his head repeatedly. "Sagi, don't listen to this—"

"I trusted you!" Sagi screamed, anger in his tone, but also fear. "I thought you were a friend, Vergil! At least... at least I thought of you that way! If you want to kill me, you'll have to find me first!"

With that, the teenager's falcon like wings appeared from behind his back, and with his eyes burning with hurt and sadness, he flew away from them. Vergil snarled and dug Yamato through Arkham's chest until the hilt was touching his stomach, and his eyes were burning with rage. "You son of a bitch. You planned this, didn't you?"

"You... played into it... perfectly." The devil human coughed out as the half devil ripped his sword out of his chest. "Now... you have to earn his trust again... if you can find him first."

Arkham collapsed onto the ground, his body unmoving. Vergil felt hot anger coursing through him as he looked in the direction the teen had flown off. He walked over and picked up a single feather that had been left when Sagi flew away, and he grit his teeth. There was a strong ache in his chest that he had never felt before, and the half devil growled as he tried to will it away. The ache remained and became stronger as he thought of the times he spent with Sagi. _I have done something I swore I would never do... form an attachment with a human. A human that has great power that I planned to use to unleash the demon world._

The half devil walked back towards the door, but before he did, he spit on the devil human's body. "You are lucky that you have one life. If you had more, I would kill you in the most painful ways I know possible." With that, he walked into the darkness, the feather from Sagi's wing clutched in his hand. _When I see him again, I will apologize. If I see him again... _The ache grew in his chest, and Vergil snarled at it before continuing on.

* * *

><p>Kalas moaned as he opened his eyes. His body was throbbing with pain and his shoulders felt numb. There was more light in the room from an unknown light source that was coming from a corner of the room, but his vision was blurred, so he couldn't make out the figure. His hearing was well enough to pick up the sounds of crying, but he was unable to move to see where it was coming from. He hadn't used his voice in a while, so his throat was sore, but he managed to speak. "If anyone is in here, speak up."<p>

The crying stopped and the glowing moved towards him, but Kalas' mind was too clouded with pain to think about why it was moving. His eyes made out a blurry red thing with green on its head, but he was unprepared for the swords being yanked out of his shoulders. He screamed in pain as he fell to the floor, but arms caught him and something was pressed to his lips. He drank it as if he was in a desert, and the pain subsided in both his body and his mind, and he was able to see the person in front of him.

It was a young teenage boy with teal hair and eyes. His eyes were bloodshot from what Kalas assumed was the crying he heard, but despite that, his face looked kind and innocent. His attire consisted of all red, and for a moment, the blunet was reminded of Dante. His chest clenched at the thought of his demonic lover, but his attention was drawn back to the person in front of him when he put his hands on his shoulders. Kalas hissed in pain, but he allowed the mystery boy to feel for any other injuries.

"Take off your top." the teal haired teen whispered, and although the swordsman was confused, he obeyed. He lifted his cape over his head, snapped off his winglet, removed his top, and saw the reason why the mystery boy wanted him to do so once he did. There were cuts on his chest that were leaking yellow and red substances, and looking at it caused Kalas to feel sick. The boy took out a magnus, cracking it open and bandages appeared in his hands. The blunet's eyes widened at that, as he thought that he was the only one in this world who could use magnus and trap magna essences. The teenager wrapped the bandages around his chest, and once he was finished with his job, he smiled. Kalas' was taken aback for a minute, as the teen's smile was pure and innocent.

"Who are you?" he managed to say after a few minutes silence, and the teen looked at him. He saw pain deep within his teal eyes, but he assumed that the boy would tell him if he asked. Surprise went through the blunet as the teeanger hugged him out of nowhere and buried his face into his chest, but Kalas figured that the boy had went through a lot if he was trapped here like he was. Hesitantly he wrapped his arms around the boy, feeling him relax.

"Sagi." he said, and Kalas was confused before he realized that it was the teen's name. "What about you?"

"Kalas." the swordsman replied. "Were you trapped in here as well?"

"No. I was with someone... but they wanted to kill me for power." Sagi's voice choked up at that, and Kalas had to wonder who the person was before he remembered why he was here in the first place. A strong urge to protect the teen from Dante's psychopathic twin brother rose in his chest, and he acted on it as he stood up with Sagi held close to his chest.

"Let's get out of here. I've had enough of this place to last me decades."

* * *

><p>Dante fought through what felt like a million demons before he reached his destination. His prized red leather coat was torn in various places, and he knew that if Kalas was with him, that the man would roll his eyes and tell him to buy another damn coat. He had to admit that if the swordsman wasn't around, he would have no clothes whatsoever. The thought amused him to an extent, but he sure as hell didn't want to walk around naked. His lover had tens of thousands of dollars with him when he had found him passed out in front of his yet-to-be-named office, and although Dante had protested, Kalas had spent half of that to buy him new clothes within the first two days they had met.<p>

However, from the first time they locked eyes, Dante knew that Kalas was special. The blue eyed swordsman's eyes held a burning distrust of the world, and he also appeared wary of his surroundings. The memory of Kalas drawing his sword and demanding who he was had amused the devil slayer when they had first met, but once he had invited the swordsman into his office and asked who he was, he had no idea of the story that the man would tell him.

All of his life, Kalas had been shunned from his peers because was born with a single wing while others in his world had one or none. His peers would chase him out the village, throw rocks at him, call him names, and do whatever they could to make sure that his life was a living hell. The only two people that were there for him were his younger brother, Fee, and his grandfather, Georg. His grandfather did his best to make sure the other kids left Kalas alone when he noticed them, but the children had grown smart. They would pick on the swordsman when they knew that his grandfather would be out for the day.

Anger built in Dante's chest as he slayed the chess demons that appeared. No one in the world had a right to treat Kalas the way that those bastards had treated him, and the devil slayer was glad that he was unable to get to his world. If he could, he would slaughter all of those who had made the one person he treasured the most's life a living hell. He knew that he was going against his nature of not raising his sword against any humans, but what they did to Kalas was inhuman to him.

Once he went through fighting a bunch of demons and gathering Orchalion, he stood in front of the door where he knew his brother was. There was a Divinity Statue in front of the door, so he used that to buy a few extra Vital Stars since he was running low. Once he was stocked up, he set the Orchalion in the door and walked in.

"You seem to be in a bad mood."

Vergil looked over angrily from where he was pacing, and his eyes narrowed.

"Dante."

* * *

><p>Whew. This is the longest chapter I've ever written for this story! I could continue, but I need to leave the action for the future ones. Constructive criticism, as always, is welcomed and encouraged.<p> 


	6. Chapter V: Redemption

A/N: Lo and behold, I am here with an update that is not almost a month later. I refuse to let my procrastination habits ruin this story, as I love it so much that I don't want it to be many of my stories that have a certain amount of chapters and then my ideas go boom. However, watching Devil May Cry 3 scenes along with playing it keeps my inspiration strong.

A huge thank you to _Ivory Tears _and _WookieCookie _for reviewing all of the chapters thus far.

Warning: Arkham creepiness. Yes, he gets his own warning.

Note: At this current time I am unable to access youtube, so some dialogue may be off.

Pairings: Vergil/Sagi, minor Dante/Kalas.

And it continues some more.

* * *

><p><strong>Demonic Humanity<strong>_  
>Chapter V: Redemption<em>

Dante walked around towards his twin brother, his blue eyes glinting with amusement, but also a bitter anger that was hidden deep within their cores. "So, my mother's amulet is the key to unlocking the door to the demon world." he chuckled with bitter amusement as the red clad twin raised his hands. "Good plan, Pop."

"Just the opposite actually." Vergil clarified, his hand resting on the hilt of Yamato. "Originally it was the key to the demon world but was given to humans as a gift."

"It doesn't matter to me one way or the other." Dante replied as he took Rebellion from its hilt and pointed it at his twin. "I'm sure you have time for one more game, right?"

The older twin took Yamato out of its holster with a quick hand jerk, but he snapped it back in as a sinister smirk went across his impassive features. "Why not? After all, we share the same blood." The Beowulf gauntlets appeared on his arms and legs, and Vergil took an offensive position. "I'll just use more of yours to undo daddy's little spell."

Dante examined Rebellion as his own smirk went across his face. "So, you want a piece of me literally. Okay bro, come and get it," he twirled his sword and took his own offensive position. "if you can."

The Sparda brothers began their battle, but as they fought, the younger twin couldn't help to notice that Vergil's sidekick wasn't around. _Maybe he's outside or somethin', _he thought as he dodged an aerial attack from his twin and countered with various slashes of Rebellion. Blood splashed onto the floor, but the two paid it no attention as steel met steel. Vergil shifted into his demon form, and although he was faster, Dante had the power of flight as he shifted as well and flew into the air. He sent lightning bolts at the older twin's demonic form as he flew around to avoid his attacks, and when he shifted back, the battle continued. The devil hunter winced when Yamato cut into his exposed chest, and he spit out blood while Vergil looked onward triumphantly. However, despite their differences, they were still twins, and Dante could see that his brother was distracted by something.

Their swords met once again as sparks flew, but all of a sudden, there was a loud noise of a bazooka going off. The two slashed at it and the missiles died, but when Dante looked over, he noticed that Lady was standing there with a pissed off look. "Sorry, but this is no place for a little girl," he said harshly as he readied Rebellion. "so beat it."

"Shut up!" Lady yelled as she fired her bazooka again. The twins avoided it as they continued their fight, and she ran up to them, but her attacks were deflected by the older twin as she fell to the ground. He flipped towards her, and although Dante slashed at him with Rebellion, he motioned to cut her in half, which she blocked. "You forced him into this!"

Vergil was confused momentarily before he realized what she was referring to when she said "him." A strange look went into his eyes as a bitter smirk came across his features, which he could tell momentarily scared the pathetic human woman. "Is that what you think? Foolish girl."

Dante slashed at him, which Vergil blocked before they continued their fight, and Lady shot up, but her eyes were averted to the floor. The twins slashed at each other again before they knelled on the ground with their breaths coming out in heavy pants. All of a sudden, the three could hear clapping, and Jester appeared from out of nowhere. "I never dreamed that things would go so smoothly. Well done everyone, well done!"

* * *

><p>The room was blocked with heavy iron bars, so there was no way that the two trapped inside would be able to do anything to get out. Sagi sat by the wall with a vacant expression on his face, while Kalas was rubbing his shoulders, as they stung occasionally with pain. "Hey, squirt. Are you okay over there?"<p>

Sagi's turquoise eyes lifted to meet Kalas' sapphire ones, and a small smile went on his face as he nodded. He stood up and looked at the door, his head tilting as a thoughtful look replaced the vacant one. Kalas was confused for a moment before Sagi kicked the door, shaking his head when the boy cursed. The older of the pair stood up and hugged the azure haired youth before dragging them to sit down by the wall, to which the younger curled into him and closed his haunted eyes.

Kalas looked around the room, a heavy sigh passing through his lips. He involuntarily licked them, wincing at the pain of the action. His eyes looked down at Sagi, and he noticed that the azure haired youth looked relatively healthy, so Vergil had fed him right. The blunet shook his head as his eyes looked around the room they were trapped in. There was chains on the walls, and the swordsman swore he saw a body hanging on one of the far walls. He shrugged, wincing at the sharp pain that coursed through him. His shoulders burned with a pain that was foreign to the man; it was almost as if his shoulders were on fire. Kalas grit his teeth and bared the pain as his sapphire irises closed and his world was enveloped in darkness.

Just as he fell asleep, Arkham opened the doors and walked towards the slumbering pair with a strange glint in his multi colored eyes. A smirk went onto his stoic face as his hand stroked Sagi's azure hair before moving to do the same to Kalas'. Although the two shifted, they continued to sleep, which was what the devil human planned. Arkham's eyes looked around the room as he spotted a sword, and he took it from the wall before walking back towards the pair.

"I will take the power that Vergil could not take himself." he muttered as he raised the sword. Sagi's turquoise eyes fluttered open, and before the sword went down, he shoved the slumbering swordsman away from him just as the sword impaled him through the chest. His eyes widened as blood spluttered out of his mouth, and Arkham removed the sword from his chest agonizingly slow, causing the boy to scream out in pain. Kalas summoned his own sword, but found that he was too weak to move, so all he could do was stare as Sagi's eyes closed and he slumped against the wall. With a sinister laugh, the devil human picked up the youth and went out of the room, slamming the doors behind him.

* * *

><p>Arkham smirked as he stabbed the blade of Kalina Ann into Lady's leg, causing her to scream in agony. The scream reminded him of the scream Vergil's "sidekick" yelled when he stabbed him with a sword, and already he could feel the demonic power the boy held deep within him coursing through his veins. The devil human felt that it was an ancient power, power that rivalled Sparda's, and he momentarily thought of destroying the world with Sagi's power alone. However, that thought dispersed from his mind as quick as it showed up, as it was his goal all along to unleash the demon world on the humans. The boy's power was just a little tool to help him achieve that goal much faster.<p>

"It was quite a ride, you know," Jester said as he took the blade out of Lady's leg, causing her to scream. "If any of you had died before getting here, our little plan would have gone to waste! Ha!" he twirled the bazooka before setting it down next to the brunette's leg, a grin coming onto his psychotic features. "Therefore I had to guide you here and make sure that you were kept alive. I even went so far as dressing like a complete idiot!"

Jester's eyes looked at the trio in the room. Dante was wincing as he forced himself to stand with the help of Rebellion, while Vergil leaned on Yamato for support. Lady was clenching her fist while grunting in pain, her blood soaking onto her white top from the gaping hole in her leg. The sight amused the devil human as he smirked and looked up at the ceiling. "It's such a shame that the young boy won't be able to see the new world," he purposely said aloud, feeling triumphant when Vergil's head snapped up. "Although I admit that his screams were quite blood thrilling."

Although the older twin kept his face emotionless, the devil human could see that his eyes held some kind of emotion deep within them. "What did you do, Arkham?" he whispered harshly as he forced himself to stand with the help of Yamato.

Arkham smirked as he clenched his fist. "I took the power that you didn't want, simple as."

At first, Vergil had no idea what the psychotic devil human meant. However, realization started to dawn on him as the force of Arkham's words hit him. _Took the power that you didn't want._ _His screams were quite blood thrilling. _The older twin closed his eyes as he realized what the man did, and he took a shaky breath before his blue irises opened. They were covered over with frost as to not show any emotion, and his face was emotionless, but inside his chest ached with a strong pain, which was as strong as the pain when Eva was murdered.

Dante narrowed his eyes at the sudden change in his brother, but he was still confused. _Just what the hell did that psychotic bastard do to make Vergil motionless? His sidekick couldn't have meant that much to him, could he? _The devil hunter shook his head of the strange thoughts he was having as he hoisted himself up and narrowed his eyes at Arkham. "If you have enough time to be muttering bullshit, why don't you tell me where you took Kalas before I shoot a bullet in your pretty little head?"

"Ah, the blue haired swordsman," Arkham chuckled. "he should be on the floor in the torture chamber. The boy managed to pry him off the wall, but he should still be in extreme pain thanks to the swords I had impaled in his shoulders to keep him there."

"You son of a..." Dante muttered angrily as he readied Rebellion, but the ground begun to shake as a sinister smirk went on Arkham's face.

"The spell is broken," he whispered.

"Let's welcome chaos."

* * *

><p>Kalas opened his eyes and found that he was being carried by someone. His sapphire irises blinked repeatedly before he turned his head, coming face to face with someone who had a mask over their face and hair a similar shade to his own. They had a katana strapped to their side, and their clothes consisted of multiple colored robes. Their dark blue eyes glinted with amusement when the blunet gave them a look of disdain. "You were passed out cold. I broke down the door and carried you."<p>

"Hold on, you broke down the door?" Kalas mumbled, dumbfounded.

The mystery person chuckled and removed their mask, their mouth contorted into a devilish smirk. "That's right. Name's Marno, and you and me are going to find that bastard who killed my host."

* * *

><p>For some reason, I'm not satisfied with this chapter, but I suppose it's up the reader to judge. Constructive criticism is welcomed and <span>encouraged<span> as always!


	7. Chaper IV: My one and only

A/N: After over two weeks, I have returned with an update. As per usual, my procrastination habits kicked me for a while, but then I started watching something called Devil May Cry: The Stupid Files. If you haven't watched this, you have not lived. It will make you laugh, trust me. I've also watched a bunch of DMC3 scenes like a nerd to get my muse back, and it has returned! -throws confetti-

Warning: **BATEN KAITOS AND BATEN KAITOS ORIGINS SPOILERS!, mentions of blood. **

Note: This chapter explains the demonic power, who Marno is, and has some cheesy moments featuring the two pairings featured here.

Pairings: Vergil/Sagi, Dante/Kalas. Dante and Kalas' relationship from this point on is a major factor, so it is no longer a minor pairing.

FYI, the cake is a lie. The crack continues now!

* * *

><p><strong>Demonic Humanity<br>**_Chapter VI: My one and only  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"You'll always be the one who is the most important to me. You stole my heart when you demanded to know who I was at swordpoint."<br>_

* * *

><p>Kalas could sense that Marno was a powerful individual, and he was the one who Vergil and Arkham desired, not the innocent fifteen year old whose life was now vanquished with a single stab wound to a fatal organ. The mysterious man who wore a cloth over his mouth and nose emitted a powerful demonic power that the swordsman was vaguely familiar with. It reminded him of the power Malpercio had, but it was impossible for the strange man to be Malpercio. The evil god was the picture of everything people were against. It had been a massive demon that made the blunet appear to be an ant, with its body that had been incomplete for the longest time. Eventually, when Melodia fused together with the demon, it was then that it had become a full being.<p>

Sapphire irises blinked in confusion when a demon exploded in front of him, or it appeared to explode. A huff of annoyance came to the left of him, and Kalas looked over, staring straight into the amused eyes of Marno. His body froze as the mysterious man stared him down before sheathing his katana on his hip with a roll of his eyes. "You should pay more attention."

"I was thinking." Kalas muttered defensively, his eyes narrowing when Marno laughed. "What are you laughing at?"

"Humans are amusing," was the man's response as he continued jumping from gear to gear.

Kalas felt an ice cold chill pass through his veins at Marno's words. He said it as if he was not human, but it didn't make sense that he wasn't human. Sure, he had a demonic power pulsing from him in waves, but humans had demonic power implanted in them as well, in the form of the maldeiter experiments, or so Sagi told—Kalas' eyes widened as realization dawned on him. "You're the demonic power that Sagi was implanted with, aren't you?"

Marno was silent for several minutes as his wings exploded with a blast of white feathers from behind his back. They were pure white angel wings, and the man flapped them lazily before he turned his head to face the swordsman. "Yes. When I said that we were going to find the bastard who killed my host, I wasn't kidding. I am a piece of Malpercio, Ar to be exact."

The sapphire eyed swordsman did a double take before setting a venomous glare on the person before him who he knew now was nothing short of part of an evil god. "I get it. You want your host back so that you can try to destroy the world again." Kalas took his sword out of its magnus and pointed it at Marno. "You won't use him for your sick plans, you son of a bitch."

The demon raised his hands as he pulled the cloth away from his face. The swordsman narrowed his eyes when he noticed that there was a large tattoo on his cheek which was glowing an angry purple hue. "Listen to me, for I'm not going to repeat myself. We, being Malpercio, were normal human beings, just as Sagi was. There was an evil asshole," Marno snarled angrily when he hissed the word "asshole", causing Kalas to back away from him a bit. "who wanted to turn every single person in the world into magnus. It was possible, once upon a time, to put a persons heart into a magnus, and he was destroying villages, families, lives, because of his fucked up way of how we should live. My brothers, my sister and I wanted to destroy him, once and for all, so that the world could be saved.

"We couldn't do it on our own. We needed help. Seph, my oldest brother, called upon the power of the Dark Brethren so we could have the power to destroy Wiseman. However, they had a price. Once we were able to defeat him, our souls belonged to them. We agreed, because we wanted to save the world, even at the cost of our own souls. Atria, the battlefield where it ended... Wiseman had turned the people of Cujam into his servants. We had no choice. We slayed them. I remember Pieda and Ven crying out, "How could we do this?", Seph was torn, and Thoran looked as if he was about to cry as well.

"Then... those fucking Children of the Earth appeared." Marno's tone had become one of anger and pain, but Kalas could do nothing except stare at him like a deer trapped in headlights. "They said that for the sake of the world, we had to die. They killed Seph first. The last thing he whispered was "Quis", the name of the love of his life who was killed by Wiseman. Thoran was next, followed by Ven, and then my sister. All I could do was watch as they used some machine called a "godslayer" to murder my family, and I could do nothing. I was the last one to die. They stabbed me through the heart with the godslayer, and the last thing I remember is crying out my family's name as the world faded to darkness."

Kalas was frozen in place. What Marno, a piece of an evil god, said to him was entirely different from the legends. It sounded like what Malpercio did, they did for the sake of the world. His mind backtracked to all of the stories that he had heard while on the journey with Xelha and the others. Malpercio had swallowed the ocean, defeated all of the other gods, and tried to take power for himself, but the Children of the Earth had stopped him before he destroyed the world. However, if what Marno told him was true, all of those stories were nothing but lies, yet... "Why was when we fought Malpercio, it was a demon?"

"Were you listening?" Marno huffed out in annoyance as he pointed to the glowing mark on his face. "Once we were defeated, the Dark Brethren took our souls as they said they would. They turned us all into demons to do their bidding, and combined us together to form Malpercio. We still had a will of our own, so we fought back as much as we could. The demon the Dark Brethren created was powerful enough to defeat your merry band easily, but because of us, its full power was never unleashed. _Now _do you understand?"

Guilt washed over the swordsman in waves. Malpercio had been nothing but innocent people who wanted to save the world they lived in, but in the end, the Dark Brethren twisted them to the point they were nothing but monsters. Kalas reached out and set a hand on Marno's shoulder, giving it a sympathetic squeeze. "I'm sorry for what I said to you."

Marno flashed him a grin before placing the cloth back over his mouth and nose. "I wanted to set things straight with you, kid. Perhaps when you return to our world, you can set the legends straight."

_My world? I've been living with Dante in this world for so long that the thought of returning never crossed my mind. If the chance to return to my world arose, I should take it, but..._ Kalas bit the inside of his cheek as he closed his eyes. _Home is where the heart is, as the cheesy saying goes, and that stupid devil hunter has my heart in the palm of his hand. _

"Don't worry, kid. I know that you won't return to our world, because it's obvious you're in love with whoever Dante is." Marno laughed whenever the swordsman sent him a look of confusion, and pointed to a necklace that Kalas wore. "It has his name inscribed on it, so I assume he means a lot to you."

Kalas gripped onto the necklace, as he almost forgot that it was there. Dante had given it to him on their one month anniversary, and he had told the swordsman that no matter what, his heart belonged to him, so the necklace was a way to show that. It was a simple red tinted gold chain with a heart at the bottom, and the devil hunter's name was inscribed in the middle of it. It was a cheesy thing, and both of them knew that, but it was Dante's way of showing he cared. He hunted demons well before the whole Vergil fiasco happened, so the necklace was a way to remind Kalas that no matter what, he would always come back.

The swordsman jumped when he felt a hand rustle through his sapphire locks, and he narrowed his eyes when he realized it was Marno doing the rustling. "I'm not a little kid, ya know."

"I know." Marno murmured in response as the pair continued to walk to their destination, the entrance to the demon world. "I'll get him back," Kalas heard the man whisper as his fist clenched, "no matter what it takes."

* * *

><p>Demon after demon were in Vergil's path, but he slaughtered them as if they were nothing. His anger at failing to protect the youth drove his resolve further to kill the devil human who killed the teenager to get the power he held for himself. The older twin knew that once he had desired that power to help him achieve the ultimate power he craved, but his resolve to obtain the power Sagi hid within him had begun to vanish, bit by bit, whenever the azure haired boy would give him a smile that reminded him of his departed mother. Vergil assumed that it was because of that smile he started to grow fond for the boy, eventually developing feelings that were beyond his control. A fierce desire to shield Sagi from the harsh reality the real world was had taken over him to the point he refused to let the teen see his violent nature, his true nature, his demonic nature. The anger took over as the memory of the azure haired boy's mind being poisoned by Arkham when he had stabbed the devil human, and the look on Sagi's face as the man finished spewing out his lies. "Although at one point, they weren't lies—but that doesn't matter now."<p>

Miraculously, the feather that Vergil picked up from Sagi's wings managed to stay with him, despite what happened. The older son of Sparda examined the white feather that appeared to be glowing before tying it to his coat. He knew that it was stupid of him, but it felt as if something was missing out of his heart. The feather filled that spot which was empty, yet Vergil rolled his eyes at the cheesiness his mind was spewing. "It must have been from that fall. Hn."

Abyss demons materialized in front of the blue twin, and he unsheathed Yamato with a flick of his wrist. He could use the demons as a form of anger release until he was able to find the azure haired youth. Until then, he would never rest until he was able to set things right with Sagi. The cheesiness of what his mind was still spewing caused the older twin to snort at himself before teleporting towards the Abysses. _My stupid brother is influencing me..._

* * *

><p>"Oh c'mon, can't these guys be a little original?" Dante huffed out as the demons exploded in a burst of sand. The younger son of Sparda sheathed Rebellion on his back as he stepped into a room that he hadn't entered before. There was blood on the walls that looked as if it was painted there, while there were chains caked in dried blood hanging from the ceiling. His sharp eyesight detected a body hanging off the chains, and for a minute, panic and dread filled the devil hunter's chest when he thought it was his lover. However, when he moved closer, he noticed that the body was more or less a mummy, so it was impossible to be his beloved. A relieved sigh passed through his lips, but Dante stopped dead in his tracks when the smell of blood invaded his nose. His eyes looked around the room which he realized was a torture chamber, and frost irises set themselves on a spot on the wall which was covered in fresh blood. The devil hunter walked towards it and set a hand on the bloodstain, and pain shot through his body. The red twin doubled over and clutched his shoulders before straightening up again, and he realized that this was the spot where his beloved swordsman was impaled to the wall. Two swords were thrown a few feet away, and Dante, suddenly filled with rage, shifted to his demon form and destroyed the swords with a yell of anger.<p>

There was another spot of fresh blood, but this one was a few feet away. Dante's eyes looked at it, and he assumed that this was where Sagi's life was tragically cut short. Although he knew the kid as some kind of enemy, it still tore at him that a young teenager was killed because of his family's issues. _I can sense that he had saved Kalas from being impaled to the wall, and for that, I thank you, kid. _The half devil shifted back to his regular form, and he clutched onto a necklace that was similar to the one he had given to the one who he treasured more than his own life. The one difference was that the chain was tinted sapphire blue instead of red, and the heart had Kalas' name inscribed in the middle instead of his own. The same day that the devil hunter had given the love of his life the necklace, the swordsman had surprised him by giving him the same kind of necklace.

"I'll save you!" Dante screamed at the walls as he punched next to the bloodstain, causing a dent to form there. "I'll do whatever it takes!"

* * *

><p>Gah, keeping Vergie-pants in character is becoming quite the challenge, but I'm still doing my best to make sure that he's not horribly OOC. Commentary and constructive criticism is welcomed and <span>encouraged<span>!


	8. Chapter VII: Reunion

**A/N:** I have not updated since October of 2011. I feel horrible. Inspiration went up and left me all of a sudden, but once I made a wallpaper for this story (featuring VergilxSagi), I got my muse back. Thus, I present to you, the newest chapter! I believe this is the longest chapter ever (five hundred words short of three thousand), so I hope that this makes up for the long wait! If any of you are interested in the wallpaper I made for this story, search "PhoenicanWaters" on deviantART. The wallpaper is the newest deviation submitted.

**Warnings: **Arkham creepiness. Yes, he gets a warning.

**Pairings: **Vergil x Sagi, Dante x Kalas.

**Note: **This chapter focuses _mostly_ on Dante x Kalas. Don't worry, Vergil x Sagi stuff will be coming in the next chapter... that won't be seven months late.

Now, after seven months, the long awaited newest chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Demonic Humanity<br>****_Chapter VII: Reunion  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>"He was finally in his arms again, where he belonged."<em>

* * *

><p>Turquoise eyes fluttered open and a moan was heard throughout the confined space. The space, whatever it was, was pitch black, so, with a quick mutter of Latin, a sword glowed to light up the tiny area. From what the person could gather, it appeared to be the inside of someone—that thought wasn't pleasant, and they resisted the sudden urge to throw up. Laughter was heard throughout the area, and the person began to feel claustrophobic, so they bashed their sword against the wall of whatever they were in—the laughter only got louder as they exhausted their strength trying to break out of the prison they were in.<p>

"How do you enjoy being trapped inside me, giving me your powers?" a voice spoke with triumph in the tone. They laughed as the person trapped within them tried to break free once again, but they got exhausted within a couple of minutes as they did before. "Do not bother trying to escape. I'm zapping up all of your strength, your demonic powers, to strengthen my own. Pathetic Sagi… Give up. You have no chance."

Sagi snarled at the voice, stabbing the wall, but the same thing happened as the previous times—it reflected off and sent a jolt through his entire arm. "You must be stupid if you think I'm going to give in, Arkham!"

Arkham laughed psychotically, and the area that Sagi was confined in shook violently until the devil human stopped, resorting to chuckling. It was amusing to see how humans never seemed to give up until they were dead. It was rather… amusing. His "wife" was the same way—until she drew her last breath, she continued to fight her fate, the fate that she would die. This fifteen year old human appeared to be the same way. _No matter. Now that I am taking his powers, he is nothing but a fly waiting to be swatted. Vergil, I must thank you for giving me such a powerful specimen…_

The turquoise haired youth cursed under his breath as his sword's light began to dim out. "Sit lux." he murmured, and his sword flashed to light once more. The chuckling ceased and the teenager felt amazement course through the devil human. _Okay, that means I'm inside him. …That's gross._

"That was Latin, was it not?" Arkham asked.

"Why would I tell you?" Sagi shot back, studying the holy light of his sword. In seconds, however, Arkham's face appeared in front of him, causing him to reel back in shock. His sword's light dimmed once more, and he murmured under his breath, "Lucem sanctam, reditum." The light returned, brighter than before, and the boy noticed that the holy light was causing the devil human's face to retreat a few feet. "Come near me and this goes through your skull. What the hell have you done to me?"

A smirk spread across Arkham's face, and the psychotic look made the teen shiver slightly. "I stabbed you, if you do not remember. However, the sword I stabbed you with, it is ancient. Instead of killing the victim, it absorbs them in to the wielder's being. Why does such a sword exist? If a person has demonic powers, it can be used to zap them out." A chuckle passed through the devil human at this. "Vergil, unfortunately, did not know such an artifact existed. That was my advantage. I found the sword, and turned you against that half breed, thus you losing your protection. You played your part perfectly, _little Sagi._"

A noticeable shudder passed through the turquoise eyed teen at the way Arkham hissed "Little Sagi" with amusement in his voice. Sagi knew that Arkham was creepy, and definitely screwed up in the head, but he had no idea that he was capable of being this insane. He understood now why Vergil had told him to stay away from Arkham, and how he threatened the devil human each time that he made some sort of a move on him. At first, Sagi thought that the former human was some kind of a pedophile, but he realized that his plan, all along, was to turn him and Vergil against one another, so that the teen would lose his one advantage. _Dammit. Did he lie then? About Vergil wanting to kill me to take my demonic powers? The look on Vergil's face… It looked as if he had been ratted out. Argh! I don't get any of this!_

"Soon," the devil human murmured, causing Sagi to jolt in surprise and put his holy sword in front of him, "Vergil and Dante will be here. I would like to see what they do when they see that I have you, and Kalas. That blue haired pest; I will soon exterminate him as well."

* * *

><p>The demon world was far from what Kalas expected it to be. It seemed to be a calm, peaceful place. There were no demons running around, and it was basked in white. It appeared… holy, almost. However, in front of him, he noticed that there were Fallen devils flying around the area. "Those things are a pain in the ass." The swordsman cursed under his breath, and Marno stared at him with an eyebrow arched in confusion. "Fallen demons," Kalas clarified, pointing ahead to the devils, "they fly around, shoot their spears at you, they explode—typical demon annoyingness. I don't know much about them, but Dante told me about them. He said that I should be cautious should I ever fight them, because of their exploding spears."<p>

"Dante… That's Vergil's brother, right?" the god asked, taking his sword out of its sheath and studying the design as they walked. "I remember now, seeing him through Sagi's eyes on top of Temen-Ni-Gru." Kalas' blue eyes looked at his fellow swordsman, and Marno could read the various emotions in his blue depths. Anxiety, concern, but the most prominent emotion was love for the red clad devil slayer. "The two of them fought, and Vergil impaled him," he held up a hand when the one wing went to speak, "but he survived. He went devil on us, but I remember he screamed one thing as he de-triggered."

"What was that?" Kalas tilted his head in confusion.

"_KALAS!"_ Marno replied, intimidating Dante's voice so well to the point it was a bit disturbing. "At first, I had no idea who the hell this "Kalas" was, except the meaning of the word—it means "raven" in my language. I was thinking, "Why would he scream "raven" at the top of his lungs with such ferocity?" but then I realized that there had to be someone, someone dear to him, who was named that."

The blue eyed swordsman blinked once. Twice. Three, four times before his face turned a bright scarlet. Marno barked out a laugh as the blush reached up to the man's ears, but a small smile soon replaced it at the look that was on his companion's face. Various emotions seemed to be running across it at a mile a minute, yet water pooled into Kalas' eyes before he wiped the back of his hand across them.

The god ruffled the swordsman's sapphire hair before staring ahead, analyzing the situation. There appeared to be seven Fallen demons, but given the terrain, Marno figured that there were at least three more hiding behind the structures. He tapped his foot against the ground, as he knew that Abyss demons tended to appear out of nowhere, particularly the floor, and since they were in the demon's hometown (so to speak), he knew that they could pop out at any time. They both had the advantage of their wings, so they could fly if Abyss demons shot out at them through the floor, but the problem was the Fallen. From the little information Kalas told him, they were flying devils who threw their spears at their enemies, which exploded. His knowledge of demons told him that the Fallen could, most likely, order the spears to explode on impact, so if they managed to hit one of their wings, Marno knew that they would be going down in seconds.

"Kalas." he muttered, close to the blunet's ear, causing the swordsman to jump in surprise. "I'll handle the Fallen. I want you to fight on the ground at the Abysses that will probably come to attack us as soon as they notice we're engaging in combat."

His companion nodded, and, with loud yells, the two began their fight to the man who started the whole charade.

Arkham.

* * *

><p>Dante flipped into the demon world after fighting what felt like a million Abysses. He wiped his hands on his prized leather jacket, which had become littered with holes and blood, both demonic and his own, during his fight through Temen-Ni-Gru. The half devil muttered angrily that his favorite coat had gotten ruined because of all of the stupidity that was going on with Vergil, but his main concern was Kalas. He hadn't sensed nor saw him in the entire tower, and he had searched every level. His conclusion was that either the swordsman had either escaped from the tower, ended up in the demon world, or another option that the devil hunter refused to think about.<p>

His sharp, sky blue eyes examined the area around him, and he was confused by the sight. There were Abyss corpses strewn throughout the floating structure he was standing on, and Fallen demons were impaled to the various walls throughout the first level of the demon world. "Who in the hell crashed their party?" Dante wondered aloud, kneeling down next to one of the Abyss corpses. His eyes examined the wounds, but they set themselves on one object, and they refused to move from it for several seconds. It was a simple feather, dark in hue with various designs throughout it. The half devil picked up the feather and studied it, drawing one conclusion.

It came from Kalas.

Kalas had to be here.

"It seems like I just missed him… Fuck! Why couldn't I finish off those damn demons earlier?" Dante cursed under his breath and muttered angrily that he seemed to truly have "devil's luck", yet when he noticed the portal that was a few feet off, he smirked. "Well, hotshot, you left the portal open. I'll be seeing you soon, then!"

Running faster than he had in his life, he ran towards the portal and jumped into it, knowing that soon he would have his beloved back in his arms, where he belonged.

* * *

><p>Vergil narrowed his eyes at the scene in front of him. He had fought through various demons in order to reach the farthest level of the demon world, and his determination seemed to have paid off. He noticed Arkham standing approximately fifteen feet away from him, seeming to have a conversation with himself. Confusion coursed through the older son of Sparda—he knew that Arkham was strange, but why would he seem to be having a normal conversation with himself? The blue clad half devil shifted to his demonic form to try and figure out what was going on, and his eyes widened in shock once he figured out why.<p>

There, within the demonic form of Arkham, was Sagi.

* * *

><p>"I never want to see another demon in my life." Kalas muttered to himself as he shook demon blood off his clothes and hands. Marno stood next to him, unmasked, shaking blood out of his dark blue hair. He sheathed his sword on his side before moving the mask up to cover his mouth and nose, but Kalas could make out the smirk through the cloth. "What is it?"<p>

"Arkham is through here." the god clarified, his fist clenching at his side. "Soon, this will be over. I will use my power to return Sagi to his normal state, and together, he, you, the sons of Sparda, and I will put an end to that pathetic excuse for a demon."

"Sons of Sparda…" the blunet murmured, his eyes widening slightly. "Does that mean—"

"You and Dante will be reunited." Marno answered the swordsman's unanswered question. "In fact, look behind you."

Confusion coursed through the young man before he turned his head. The sight behind him almost made him drop to his knees on the spot. There, although he figured that the person hadn't noticed him yet, was Dante. Dante was there. He was a few feet in front of him, cutting through demons with a feral look on his handsome face. The half devil was finished within a few minutes, and hoping his voice didn't crack, Kalas screamed, "DANTE!"

The red clad half devil looked up and looked around before he looked over in the blunet's general direction. Both of them were frozen for a few seconds before the devil slayer ran towards the swordsman faster than Kalas had even saw him run before. Within a minute, Dante had reached him and literally crashed into him. The swordsman huffed out in surprise before he felt familiar arms wrapping around him tighter than ever before, and, resisting the urge to cry, he hugged Dante, _his_ Dante, around the waist and buried his face into the familiar red leather jacket. It smelled just the way he remembered, even though the devil hunter was covered in blood.

"Kalas. Kalas, Kalas." Dante murmured, his face continuously nuzzling the swordsman's neck. "You're real. You're real…"

"Stop repeating the obvious!" Kalas huffed in annoyance, and he laughed, but tears coursed down his face within seconds. "God dammit, do you have any idea how much I…" His voice broke at the last word, and he buried his face into the familiar red leather, crying quietly into the devil hunter's chest.

"I know. Shh, babe, it's alright. Don't cry now." Dante chuckled quietly as he ran his hand through Kalas' bloody sapphire locks, and panic rose in his chest for a few seconds before he realized it was demon blood. It tore him up to see the swordsman cry for any reason, so, with a grin spreading out onto his face, he reached behind the younger man and firmly squeezed his inner thigh.

Kalas jolted in surprise and pulled back, giving the devil hunter a heated glare before sighing lightly. He rested his head against the red clad devil hunter's chest and muttered, "You are such a pervert. Ruin the moment, asshole."

"Ah, there's my Kalas." Dante replied, snickering when he felt Kalas whack his face. "I'm so abused." he teased, grinning at the laugh that emitted from the swordsman. "Anyway," his eyes looked at the person standing a couple of feet away, smirking at them, "who the hell is this guy?"

"My name is Marno. Call me the demonic power within Sagi." the man replied, motioning towards the final portal. "C'mon, lovebirds. We have to go in there and rescue him."

Kalas snorted at the word "lovebirds", and although Dante was still confused about this "Marno", if Kalas trusted him, so would he. The three of them stepped into the portal, yet Kalas and Dante's hands remained intertwined.

At last, they were together, and together they would defeat Arkham.

* * *

><p>So yes, Sagi is still alive, and Arkham has something planned regarding Kalas, but how will he get past Dante? I know that there wasn't much focus on Vergil or Sagi, but that will be made up in the next chapter. At least Dante and Kalas had their reunion, which is something I'm sure everyone who follows this story was looking forward to. As always, constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged. I hope this chapter makes up for the seven month wait, and I promise that the next one will be up much sooner than seven months.<p>

The Latin Sagi spoke was:

Sit lux - Let there be light.  
>Lucem sanctam, reditum - Holy light, return.<p> 


	9. Chapter VIII: Defeat Reunion Return

**A/N:** Hooray, a not-seven-month update! Various things inspired this chapter, and it is the longest one to date (four hundred words short of four thousand). A lot of things happen throughout this chapter, and after this, there is one more to go before this will be completed. I may post an epilogue, depending, and then the sequel to this. So many ideas, so little time.

**Warnings:** **SPOILERS FOR BATEN KAITOS/ORIGINS. **Also mild violent imagery.

**Pairings:** Vergil x Sagi and Dante x Kalas. Both play a major part in this chapter.

The crack is almost over. One more chapter and this should be completed, but fear not. I have ideas for a sequel. It will live on. (The crackiness that is.)

* * *

><p><strong>Demonic Humanity<br>**_Chapter VIII: Defeat. Reunion. Return.  
><strong>He was defeated. They were reunited. Two great evils return.<br>**_

* * *

><p>Marno rolled his eyes from in front of "the two lovebirds", as he put it earlier. He heard Kalas cursing at Dante because he did something perverted, but all he got in response was snickering and something that the god would rather not repeat. He had to admit that young love was cute (Dante was young to him, since the swordsman was over five thousand years old), but there was something that disturbed him. He felt Sagi's presence, but he also felt something else. An evil, maleficent power from long ago, and it was a power he was too familiar with. The blue haired god shook his head off the thoughts as he continued walking. It couldn't have been who he thought. That evil, twisted, demented madman was killed by Sagi in their world. There was no way that he could have been sent to this world.<p>

_Unless he was sent here when he died._

Marno grit his teeth. That madman was the reason that his life was ruined, cut short long before his time. He was the reason his family sold their souls to the Dark Brethern, so they could gain more power to defeat _him._ In the end, they had failed, and Sagi had been the one to destroy him once and for all when he was sent to the future. The navy haired swordsman felt warmth coursing through him when he remembered that his family, his brothers, his sister, had been the ones to save Sagi and the others before _he_ killed them.

"_Is something wrong?" _a gentle voice asked Marno, causing him to jolt in surprise. _"Please, fear not. My name is Daimon. I am the spirit residing in Kalas."_

"_He's a spiriter?" _the god replied through his mind, realizing that the angelic power he felt in his fellow swordsman must have been this spirit. _Daimon, she said her name was. Daimon… I know that name from somewhere._

"_Yes. I came to him the night his grandfather and brother were murdered. We've been together ever since. Despite one incident that happened, we're still together. We always will be."_ Daimon replied, affection brimming in her voice for the insensitive young man. Marno figured that Kalas' guardian spirit felt more than a human/spirit bond towards him, but it wasn't his place to say anything.

"_Ain't that cute, although yes, something is disturbing me. You feel that evil presence, do you not?"_

There was silence for a few moments before Daimon spoke up. _"Yes. What is that? It feels like __his__ power."_

Marno blinked in confusion. "His" power? Who was this spirit referring to? Unless she was who he thought she was…

"_Daimon. Are you the same Daimon that was residing in Balheit?" _

Silence ensued for a couple of minutes before the spirit replied, _"…Yes. When he died, I was sent back to Nekton, Shrine of Spirits. It was not until twenty years later that I bonded with Kalas."_

"I knew her name was familiar." Marno said aloud, turning his head when he heard Kalas clear his throat. "What is it?"

"I can hear your conversation, you know." the sapphire haired swordsman clarified, tapping his temple. Dante gave him a confused look, but Kalas flicked his forehead. "Okay moron, let me see if I can explain this. I have a spirit holed up in me, and her name is Daimon. We've been together since I was sixteen years old, and she's saved my ass plenty of times. I just heard her," Kalas pointed to his temple again, "and Marno" He pointed at Marno, "having a conversation about some guy's power. Do you mind explaining so that we know what the hell to expect?"

"Some guy's power?" Dante cut in, raising an eyebrow. "What, so there's more than Arkham in there? C'mon, give me a break."

"Sagi is there, as well as your brother." Marno began, rolling his eyes when the red clad half devil muttered under his breath. "In our world, there was an evil, demented madman. No one knew his true name. All we knew him as was "Wiseman", but believe me, he was not a wise man at all. He trapped a person's magna essense, or their soul, in a magnus. They would become spirits, unaware of what was going on. They lived their lives as normal, although some would realize that they had passed into spiritual form, but say nothing to their loved ones. Wiseman would take their magna essense by force, a lot of the time. In Cujam, he had followers who gave up their magna essenses willingly in order to throw away their "useless bodies" and continue their life with their hearts. That's why they became spirits."

Kalas' eyes were wide, while Dante looked as if Marno had grown two heads and five arms. "That story is real?" the sapphire haired young adult said after a few seconds of silence. "We learned about it, but everyone thought it was nothing more than some kind of a legend."

"All of this shit is confusing the hell outta me." Dante added in.

Marno shook his head. "This story is real. Let me continue. In order to save the world from Wiseman, my family went to the Cor Hydrae, the Dark Brethren's lair, in order to gain their power. Seph, Thoran, Pieda, Ven, Marno. My brothers, sister, and myself. I told you this before, Kalas, but I never told you the whole story. You may know my family as He, Che, Le, and Bo. The sibling gods of Malpercio."

Kalas stared at the god as if he just told him his best friend died. His face had a look of horror on it, and he had a hand raised up to his mouth in shock. "Your family… is Malpercio? You told me that you were Ar, but your entire family was—"

The half devil seemed to know what was going on, as he gripped Kalas by his shoulders with a strange look in his eyes. "Listen to me. How the hell were you supposed to know that innocent people were the so called "evil" gods back then? You did what you had to so that your world would be protected. Its present and its future. It ain't your fault, alright?" He slapped Kalas on the face a few times. "Now, get it together. We still haven't heard the rest of that ancient's story."

The young man shook his head before nodding and using Dante so that he wouldn't fall over. "I understand. Go on, Marno."

The god nodded. "We got their power, for a price. Once we defeated Wiseman, they would take our souls. We agreed, and fought one of them—or should I say, Sagi, Milly, and Guillo fought them. That part isn't important." Marno added when he got confused looks. "What is important is that the evil, sinister power I'm sensing belongs to that same madman. Wiseman. Daimon, the spirit hosted within you, knows of him. She was bonded with another person, Balheit, before he was killed, but I'm sure you heard that in our conversation."

"I heard. We'll have to face someone that you couldn't defeat back then?" Kalas asked, looking skeptical. "How are we supposed to do that?"

"I'm stronger now." Marno replied easily. "Plus, we have the two sons of Sparda on our side. We won't be defeated that easily."

"Damn right." Dante smirked, wrapping an arm securely around the blunet swordsman. "After all, I'm not letting anyone steal this from me again."

Kalas snorted. "I'm not a possession, you ass." Although he sounded annoyed, a genuine smile was on his face. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

><p><em>What is Sagi doing inside that monstrosity that Arkham has become? Arkham killed him, did he not? <em>Vergil wondered, shifting back to his human form. "That is nothing to concern myself with. I must get him out of what Arkham," he said the devil human's name with a snarl, "has become before he becomes a part of him. That, I will not allow."

The older son of Sparda unsheathed his prized katana and jumped off the ledge he was standing on, landing behind the former human. His image was in the form of his father, but the blue clad half devil knew that it was a matter of time before Sparda's power overwhelmed him. He would strike seconds before that moment arose. It would be the time when the vermin was the weakest, thus the perfect opportunity to end his pathetic excuse for a life.

He heightened his senses to his demonic ones without changing forms, seeing that the teenager was leaned against something with a weak look in his once vibrant turquoise eyes. His sword was gripped loosely in his hand, but a vibrant, holy light was pulsing out of the sword. It was something that confused Vergil. How could holy light be coming out of his sword? As far as he knew, in order to summon holy light, a person required two things. To have a pure soul and know the words of the ancient scriptures to summon it, but the words were written in Latin, a language lost centuries ago. The fact that Sagi had knowledge of Latin was rather impressive, considering his young age. Vergil had to take into account that he came from a different world, but Latin was a confusing, complex language no matter where a person came from.

Paralyzing Arkham where he stood without the devil human realizing it, the half devil closed his eyes and spoke in his mind to the youth, hoping that his demonic powers would reach through Arkham's (albeit pathetic) demonic powers. _"Sagi. Can you hear me?"_

Those eyes widened before the teenager looked around, confusing evident on his face. _"Who's there?"_

Vergil would have sighed in relief, but that was out of character, so he settled for a sigh that he hoped sounded exasperated. _"Please do not tell me that being stuck in there for however long has ruined your memory."_

"_Vergil?" _the turquoise haired teen questioned, suspicion in his tone.

"_Yes."_

"_That's surprising." _Sagi mumbled to himself, but the older son of Sparda heard it so clearly that Sagi may as well have been standing next to him. _"Why are you here?"_ Surprisingly, the teen's tone held no malice, just mere curiosity.

"_That is unimportant." _was Vergil's cut response, and he heard the youth huffing in annoyance. It was rather endearing. _"What is important is getting you out of there before you become absorbed into Arkham completely."_

"_I don't want to become a part of this creep. No thanks."_

The half devil allowed himself to chuckle, but it was short lived as his eyes snapped open. Arkham had turned around, a sinister smirk on his face. "How cute. You forget that Sagi is inside me, Vergil. I can hear your conversation clearly." The devil human raised his sword. "You were too late in stealing his powers, and now they are mine!"

Vergil took his battle stance, but before they could clash, a voice echoed throughout the area. "You are absolutely pathetic. I am far too strong to be taken by a weakling such as yourself."

"What!" Arkham yelled angrily, turning around.

The blue clad half devil looked as well, and he felt demonic power coursing through his veins immediately. It was the same power that he felt when he first rescued Sagi. However, it was much stronger this time, and he felt the urge to go on one knee and bow his head to one who was stronger than him. He snarled, resisting the urge. He would not lower his head to anyone, even a stronger demon.

The source of the power stepped through the entrance, followed by two others. Vergil wasn't focused on them; instead, he was focused on the demonic power. His face was covered in a mask, but he saw a purple glowing mark through the fabric, and his eyes glowed a malevolent crimson. His hair was a navy shade, reaching his shoulders, while his attire consisted of various robes with multiple designs throughout the fabric. He had black pants on, with a katana strapped to his hip. The demonic power was pulsing off him in vibrant black waves, and the urge to kneel before one stronger than him passed through Vergil once again. He snarled, resisting the force, and the demon looked at him with an amused smirk on his face. It was almost as if he knew that the older son of Sparda was resisting kneeling before him.

"You heard me, you senile old man." the demon retorted, the smirk widening on his features. "Your feeble powers are much too weak to capture me. Now, you will pay for putting Sagi through so much hell." He took his katana out of its scabbard, and it glowed ebony black. "Kalas, Dante. You know what we have to do."

"Hell yes! This is what I live for!" Dante replied, unsheathing Rebellion and pointing it at Arkham. "Let's put an end to this, whatd'ya say, hotshot?"

Kalas shook his head in exasperation at the red clad half devil. "I am rather pissed off that he used me as a wall ornament," The swordsman grinned, summoning his sword from a card. "so I guess I'll return the favor by making HIM a wall ornament!"

The half devil and the human shared a look before screaming out their battle cries and charging at the devil human. Dante shifted to his demonic form and flew up into the air, shooting multiple purple lightning bolts at the blob that Arkham had become during Marno's speech. Kalas' sword glowed a vibrant green shade and the light lit up his face, a wide smirk crossing his features. "This might hurt a bit!" he yelled, raising his sword. "Chaotic Illusion!"

Time seemed to stop as the spiriter slashed at Arkham six times. The first slash was at his front, leaving a gaping wound. The second, his left side. Third, his back. Fourth, his right side. Fifth, his underside. Sixth, his front once more. Arkham yelled out in agony as the sword slashes left gaping wounds throughout his body, and time started once again. Vergil was, in short, amazed at the power Kalas possessed. It was different than Sagi's, but it was in the same league. He sensed that it was a pure, holy power, while Sagi's was more on the evil, malevolent side.

It seemed to be the perfect time to strike after Dante stabbed at Arkham's front multiple times, widening the wound, and Kalas used a holy attack to deepen it even further. Yamato lit up, and Vergil smirked, charging the demonic aura at the devil human. It slashed at his front once again, causing Arkham to rear back and howl in agony. However, in seconds, a bright light evaded from the wound, and Marno seemed to disappear within the light.

The two half devils and the human were confused before someone flew out from the light, their feathers scattering through their powerful wingbeats. They stayed in the air for a few moments before landing, their katana clenched in their hands. Turquoise hair stuck to their forehead, and bright eyes of the same color stared at Arkham with an angry look within their cores.

"For everything you've put us through, you're going to pay!" Sagi screamed, his sword igniting with a vibrant holy light. The light stretched throughout his entire body, and his wings seemed to get twice as large, while his eyes were bright, turquoise spotlights on his face. The youth raised his katana, charging towards Arkham and slashing at him with powerful, angry strokes of his sword. The light cut through his demonic body as if he was paper, and he was screaming something in Latin. "Suus furor," he yelled, slashing three times at Arkham's weakened front, "DEI!"

He slashed at the devil human two more times before crashing into him, feathers bursting from the attack. Arkham reeled back, howling in pain, and Sagi looked at Kalas, who had a surprised look on his face. "Kalas, now! Use your spirit's power!"

The swordsman looked confused for a moment before he realized what the youth was saying. He nodded, flying up into the air as a blue bubble of pure power surrounded him. "Ego sum lux, domitor tenebras!" he chanted in Latin, and a holy light appeared from above Arkham. "Exaudi vocem, CANDIDUS SERAPHICUS!"

The holy light increased in size, and it smashed down on Arkham, blinding everyone in the area for a few moments. They heard Arkham scream, "I have the true power of Sparda…!" before he disintegrated, leaving behind a sword and two amulets.

Kalas flew down, his wings disappearing as his two feet landed on solid ground. "That, was tiring." he huffed out, surprise coursing through him when he felt two arms wrap around him. "Hey! I'm fine, you know." The swordsman rolled his eyes before burying his face into the familiar leather. "Doing a spirit spell is tiring, that's all."

"That better be it." Dante muttered, burying his face in Kalas' blue hair. It had been far too long that he had stood in one spot and held his partner, so he resisted the urge to do something perverted. _Just this once, though. _he added in his mind, inwardly snickering.

Sagi closed his eyes, feeling his wings disappear as well as his sword return to its original magnus. It crossed his mind to keep his eyes closed, but he decided it would be a childish thing to do, so he opened them. He was met with Vergil's nonchalant ones, but he could have sworn that he saw some other emotion in those icy depths. "You looked for me, didn't you?" the teenager asked, deciding that he would get Vergil to explain even if he had to drag it out of him. "Why did you?"

"I had to look for you. For I had to apologize for what I have done to you." the half devil replied, staring into the turquoise eyes that he had come to adore. "What Arkham told you that time was true. However," he held Sagi's gaze, even though it had become angered, "what he failed to inform you of was that I had given up that plan."

The anger faded from the youth's vibrant eyes, confusion replacing the emotion. "Given it up? Why?"

The older son of Sparda was one who never let his emotions get the best of him. This time was no exception, despite the fact that it was an emotional moment (a fact that he admitted). Seeing the youth, moderately unharmed, despite what had happened to him, relieved him. Of course, that was a fact that no one would know, except Sagi—he would not know now, but someday. "There was something about you that I wanted to learn more about, so I decided that taking your demonic powers would be unwise."

"That's it?" Sagi crossed his arms, annoyance on his face. "Give me a bit more credit than that. You don't give up that kind of plan because the person interests you."

"The kid's a bright one!" Dante yelled from a few feet away, and Vergil had the urge to cut his tongue off so that his brother would shut up. "C'mon Vergil, just tell him! I'm sure he's used to psychopaths falling for him!"

"Psychopaths falling for me?" Sagi repeated, as if he was testing the words. Vergil's hand twitched to reach for his sword to silence his brother, but he thought better of it. "True." the turquoise haired youth said after a couple of minutes, causing the half devil to look at him with confusion. "I'm used to psychopaths and weird people falling for me. I mean, Geldoblame was the weirdest person I ever met-"

"Geldoblame cecidit tibi? Quod suus crassa!" Kalas yelled in Latin, confusing the Sparda twins. Latin was a long lost language; how was he speaking it so easily?

"Erat minor tum. Minor!" Sagi yelled back, laughing, and Kalas followed suit soon afterwards. "Post omnes, non Melodia cadere tibi?"

The sapphire haired swordsman groaned at what the youth said. "Don't remind me."

Sagi snickered before looking back at Vergil, a loud laugh passing through him at the dumbstruck look on his face—or as close to dumbstruck as the half devil allowed to show. "Latin is the main language of our world." he clarified.

"I see." Vergil murmured in response, walking forwards and allowing his hand to ghost over the youth's cheek. "I will say this—I am glad that you are still here. I was "sad" when I heard that Arkham had killed you."

The youth blinked stupidly before closing the distance and embracing the stoic older son of Sparda. "I'm happy."

A ghost of a smile appeared on the blue clad half devil's face before he returned the embrace. It was an odd thing for him to be doing, but he felt more content than he had in decades. _This is right. I know that it is. _

"Ain't that adorable." Dante said suddenly, breaking the peaceful silence. Vergil shot him a heated glare, but his younger brother shrugged his shoulders. "Now that we have our men back, why don't we get out of this dump?"

Kalas hit his boyfriend upside the head, but he nodded. "I'd rather get out of here as soon as possible."

Vergil agreed silently with them, and he felt Sagi nod against his chest. They turned around to leave, but two voices echoed throughout the area, causing the maledieter and the spiriter to stop in their tracks.

"_**You did not think you could escape me forever, did you Kalas, you sickly raven?"**_

"_**I have cooooome to sssssteal your magnussssss..."**_

"Geldoblame!"

"Wiseman…"

* * *

><p>There was quite a bit of Latin in this chapter, so here it is, translated.<p>

Suus furor... DEI! - It's the fury... OF A GOD!

Ego sum lux, domitor tenebras! Exaudi vocem, CANDIDUS SERAPHICUS! - I am the light, vanquisher of darkness! Hear my voice, SHINING SERAPH!

Geldoblame cecidit tibi? Quod suus crassa! - Geldoblame fell for you? That's gross!

Erat minor tum. Minor! - He was younger then. Younger!

Post omnes, non Melodia cadere tibi? - After all, didn't Melodia fall for you as well?

The second was a play on what Kalas says before a spirit spell. I had to put vanquisher instead of dispeller, otherwise it wouldn't translate.

The final showdown is in the last chapter. Let's hope my writing of battle scenes improves so I can write the dramatic final showdown.

**Big thank you to WookieCookie and Ivory Tears who have reviewed every chapter and have been my most devoted readers. **


End file.
